1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting method of a magnetic head component, to a magnetic head device and to a manufacturing method of a magnetic head device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting method of a magnetic head component such as a flying-type magnetic head slider with at least one magnetic write head element and/or at least one magnetic read head element or a micro-actuator, to a magnetic head device and to a manufacturing method of a magnetic head device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are three practical variations of a flying-type magnetic head device in a magnetic disk drive apparatus, that is, a head gimbal assembly (HGA) with a suspension and a magnetic head slider attached on the suspension, a head arm assembly (HAA) with a support arm and at least one HGA attached to the support arm, and a head stack assembly (HSA) with a plurality of HAAs stacked on each other.
A typical HGA has a suspension and a magnetic head slider fixed on the suspension by a resin adhesive. Terminal pads of the magnetic head slider are electrically connected by solder with connection pads of trace conductors supported by the suspension. Thus, the magnetic head slider is fixed to the suspension by both the resin adhesive and the solder. Such structure is known by for example Japanese patent publication No. 2002-050017A.
A solder reflow method is known as for a method of electrically connecting terminal pads of a magnetic head slider and lead conductors of a suspension with each other and as for a method of detaching the magnetic head slider from the suspension in order to reuse. The solder reflow method is very popularly used for the solder connection because it is possible to provide high adhesion strength. Particularly, in the HGA process, a laser reflow method for reflowing the solder by means of a laser beam is utilized. Such laser reflow method is disclosed in for example Japanese patent publication No. 2002-050017A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,031.
The laser reflow method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,031 has a process of providing a solder ball via a capillary to place it between the terminal pad of the magnetic head slider and the lead connection pad on the suspension, and a process of supplying a laser beam through the capillary to melt the solder ball so as to make solder connection between the terminal pad and the lead connection pad.
However, if conventional solders ball are used for the solder connection between the terminal pad of the magnetic head slider and the lead connection pad on the suspension, it is quite difficult to control the shape of the solder portion. That is, since each solder ball is very small in size and lead-free solder is popularly used as the solder ball, solder shape control may be close to impossible. Attached roll and/or pitch angle of the magnetic head slider after the solder connection with respect to the suspension may greatly change due to such as shrink-distortion occurring when the molten solder is solidified. Such great change in the attached angle may deteriorate flying performance of the magnetic head slider and therefore output characteristics of the magnetic head. Also, lack of the solder shape control will make difficult a so-called rework process for detaching a magnetic head slider with the deteriorated output characteristics from a suspension and for attaching a new magnetic head slider to the reused suspension.